Descendants of Bane and Crescenda
by coco2012
Summary: An evil being from the past threatens to destroy everyone again.Now it's up to two new warriors to save everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Long ago a pair of twin sisters saved the Underland and the Overland. Their names were Bane and Crescenda. They were the strongest warriors that ever existed. Bane had red hair tied into a braid which touched the tip of her waist. Crescenda had red hair which she let flow free behind her. Both twins have one ruby eye and one violet eye.

Bane's Pov

I held Crescenda tightly in my arms. She was having a nightmare about child birth. Our mother died because of this. Crescenda opened her eyes and looked towards me. She was born physically weak. The doctor says she might not survive if she gives birth. Then I felt a small but powerful kick. That was Crescenda's growing baby. It was really powerful. I gently kissed Crescenda at the top of her head."Don't worry, you'll be fine."I whispered to her. She still shook with fear. I know she'll be okay, I have faith that she will survive.

2 months later(still Bane's Pov)

I held Crescenda's feeble hand tightly. She was trying to give birth. I whispered encouraging words to her. Then, finally the baby was here. It lay quiet in the doctor's hands. A nurse took it away to get washed. I looked towards Crescenda. She was breathing fast. Then, the nurse came back with the baby. She handed the baby to Crescenda. Crescenda rocked the baby back and forth until she handed it to me."Is it a boy or a girl?"I asked."A girl" the doctor said with a smile. "Crescenda, what will you name her?"I asked Crescenda."Beautiful Moon" Crescenda said. I looked towards the moon. It did look beautiful."The moon does look beautiful, but what will you name the baby?"I asked, a little impatient. Crescenda raised her feeble hand and pointed at the baby."Beautiful Moon" Crescenda said, weakly. I realized she was saying that the name of the baby was Beautiful Moon. I looked towards Crescenda with a smile. But, her eyes were closed and her head drooped to her left. The doctors and nurses gasped."She's just sleeping!"I shouted so everyone would stop gasping. Everyone suddenly started crying. I was confused until I realized the terrible truth. Crescenda wasn't sleeping. Crescenda was dead.

Normal Pov

Bane mourned over her sister and when Bane gave birth she killed herself shortly afterwards. Now years later the same evil threatens both worlds again. Now it's up to two new warriors, who are descendants of Bane and Crescenda, to save everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Fine's Pov

I ran through the field, ready to kick the soccer ball. When the ball was right in front of me it happened again. My mind blacked out and I don't know what happened after. Then I heard an "ow!". My mind came back to me and I saw the goalie rubbing the front of her head. Blood was dripping from the back of their head. The couch blew the whistle and started rushing towards the injured goalie. "Fine!" the couch yelled angrily. That was my cue to run. I grabbed my bag and I started running away from the field as fast as I could. I headed towards my home. That's the 5th time I accidentally hurt someone with the soccer ball. The couch said the 4th time that if I do it again, I am off the team. Well, I guess I am off the team. I entered my house. There was no one here because I have no family members that are alive. No one knows this so I try hard to make sure no one even suspects either. I walked upstairs to my room. I changed out of my soccer uniform into a pink t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. I put on my favorite hot pink high-tops and I went downstairs. I had laundry all over the place so I picked it up and brought it to the basement to wash it. I opened up the washing machine and I stuffed the clothes inside. I was about to leave but I thought I saw something move behind the dryer. I amazingly fit through the small space and I saw a vent. I never noticed it before. I went closer to it and then the craziest thing happened! The vent swung open and a gray mist sucked me inside the vent. Then, suddenly I was falling.


End file.
